Mating in the dark
by Little miss lupei
Summary: What if werewolves didnt get the choice of who they mated with. What if their mates were chosen for them. Jacqueline and Fane are both young werewolves who have been chosen to be married. But will it last? Or will the both of them die before love can save them? I am bad at summaries but here you go My old account is Hidden in the Shadows
1. Chapter 1

**Hey let me first of all apologise for the awful summary I hate writing them but need them to keep myself on track of what needs to be done. This is not my first story on fanfiction and have another account on here known as Hidden-In-The-Shadows, but I am now on my tablet and my tablet doesn't like that account so here I am :) **

**This story contains no Lemons or Smut even though the title may make you think that. It is just to refer to the wolves mating system so don't worry. **

**Please review as it means a lot and it means I can get suggestions from readers. Thank-you, please enjoy! **

**Jacque **

"Hey that one is cute" Jen told me looking over at one of the guys who had just walked into the main hall of our home and I had to admit he was. He had short, spiked, brown hair and matching brown eyes. Only he wasn't my type. None of the good looking guys in my pack had been lately.

"You can have that one" I said and sat back sighing. It wasn't Jen's fault that I was in a rut. It was the fact that I knew mating day was coming up and I was dreading it. Mating day was never something to look forward to. Everyone over the age of 18 was made to go to a packs mansion and have a ball where you would either find someone to mate with or someone would be selected for you and you were expected to mate with them and stay with your for the rest of your lives. Which could last up to 650 years.

Jen sighed and flicked a strand of her blonde hair off her shoulder with a smile. I knew why she wasn't worried about finding a mate. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes followed by pouty pink lips and tanned skin. She was every man's ideal woman. Unlike me. I shrugged my shoulders and Jen looked at me tapping me on the arm.

"Hey you listening?" she asked and I sighed shaking my head

"Sorry I was thinking" I told her and she smiled shrugging. She had become used to my daydreams by now.

"I said are you still upset about being made to go to this thing?" she asked and I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have been. I should have been happy. Many men were going and many of them were wealthy and good looking men, even alphas, went. But I didn't want to have my mate chosen for me. I wanted to meet him by accident and fall helplessly in love with him uncontrollably. Not to be told who I should love.

"I just..I don't like that I will be told who to marry" I told her and I saw her smile as she sipped her hot chocolate and I knew I was in for some kind of smart ass remark that usually came with that look from Jen.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. We are going to be in a room with some pretty good looking man wolves who want us too. How bad can it be?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I just, I don't want them to tell me who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I mean come on. Who would want that?" I asked and looked at her. I knew I was being ridiculous but something just wasn't right about this.

"I am not okay with it either. But I know that I am not going to mind if I find someone to spend my life with, it is what we have been taught since birth. We mate and we produce children to keep the species going" sally said sitting down next to me wrapping an arm around me.

Sally was also gorgeous. A nice figure with mousy brown hair that seemed to complement her really well. She was also normally one of the most wanted females in our pack.

"See, sally the amazing compromiser" Jen said once more breaking my thoughts. In truth I knew we were all worried about the day. We would have to meet the person we would be spending out whole lives with without knowing who they really were.

"So what do we have to do on this thing then, surely they can't just say here you go here is a woman" I asked looking at Sally. Out of all of us she would have researched the day and she would know.

"I know it was made up about 10 years ago when males complained that the species was dying out because there was not enough mating pairs." She said making Jen and I scoff.

"Of course men would complain about not getting any" Jen said and we all laughed.

"Anyway, I know you have to spend some time at the mansion like we do here. There will be other males and females from packs from around the world. There is then a ball at the end of the two days and then you will be given a name of your mates. After that you will meet with them in order to get to know them. You will then be expected to notify your packs alpha and you will go to live with your mate" she said. I knew what bothered us all more than anything. We would be losing each other.

I had known Jen and Sally since I was a baby and now they could be taken from me because the council wanted the species to grow. Which meant we were really only mated to have children and I knew all of us had heard stories about how when mated pairs didn't conceive they were split up and made to mate with someone else.

"I suppose we should go and pack" Jen said and stood up. I sighed and agreed standing up with her. This situation was so not ideal but I could not make a scene here not with my parents. They had too much on their plate right now.

I walked into my room and sighed sitting down looking at the empty suitcase. I didn't even want to think about packing it but I knew I had to. I had to seem like I was strong, like I was capable of doing this. My parents would have been strong. They were both Betas with more than enough strength to become alphas if they wanted. All my life I had wanted to make them proud and now it was all hanging in the balance depending on how I handled this.

Half an hour later and I was still laying on my bed. My suitcase still wasn't packed and I knew I would be late if I didn't start packing soon.

"Lets get to work" I sighed and sat up pulling my suitcase onto the bed. Most of the clothes I had were new for the event. We had been told we would need about four days' worth of clothes including a formal dress for the ball and my mother had decided that I would need a completely new wardrobe.

Unfortunately Jen had thought the same and had brought all three of us some brand new, well fitted, underwear to use to "lure in the man wolves". I had already decided that I probably wouldn't wear them but I knew she would be upset if I didn't take them. So I had decided to keep them in their bag and put them at the bottom of my case followed by the skirts, tops and new fitted jeans my mother had got me.

I couldn't complain. The stuff was actually amazing and I was lucky to have people who did things for me because otherwise I would be going in my old jeans and t-shirts and I was sure that would impress nobody. Not that I would mind of course.

A knock at my door stopped me from my train of thought and I walked over to open the door leaving my case open on the bed.

"Mamma" I smiled as I opened the door to my mother. I knew calling her mamma was something a lot of people didn't understand. Here in Texas it was mom, mother or ma. But I had never liked any of them names. She was my mamma and no one else needed to dispute that.

"I came to check on your packing" she smiled and I nodded showing her the neatly packed suitcase.

"See I am doing it" I smiled and she laughed. Everyone knew my mother was beautiful. She had long red hair like mine except hers was straight instead of a mess of tangled curls. She also had beautifully tanned, well not as tanned as maybe Jen but she wasn't as pale as a normally red headed girl but then again neither was I. My father had always said that he had fallen in love with my mother because of her eyes. They were a bright green that seemed to make you incapable of looking anywhere else but her eyes. They drew you in and I could see why when she was younger she was the pursuit of many men. But only my father had captured her heart. She had married him within a month and I was born a year later.

"I knew you would" someone said and I smiled. I should have known with my mother coming to see me my father would not be far behind her. I smiled and turned and hugged him like I would as a child. Clinging to him not wanting to be let go.

Some part of me wished I was still a child. Not having to go through with any of this. I didn't want it. I wanted to still be their baby girl. Their only child. Not the girl who was now going off to be given her mate because that meant that I could never see them again.

"Hey, what's all this about Jacque?" He asked me stroking my hair.

"I don't want to go" I whispered a tear leaking from my eye. "I don't want to leave you and mamma." I told him and he hugged me tight kissing my head.

"I know darling I know but you are growing up so much and you will be happy I promise" he said and I sniffed more tears rolling down my cheeks and I knew behind me my mom was crying and I felt selfish for letting her down and making her upset but I didn't want to go.

"I am sorry daddy" I whispered and pulled away from him wiping my eyes.

"Don't by sorry Jacque. You are always going to be my baby girl. Your mother and I love you so much and we want you to be happy. I promise you we will always come and see you or you can come and see us" he said stroking my hair back from my face and kissed my head.

"What if I don't love him?" I said looking between both of my parents.

"You will. Trust me. It will take time, and patients and a little bit of care but one day you will love him" my mother told me and wrapped her arms around me before going to my dad.

I looked at my parents and smiled. I could do this I had to.

"Okay" I whispered nodding going back to my case putting the last of the clothes into the case and closing it. I needed to make them proud and would put on a brave face until they were gone.

"Come on we will take you down to the car" my dad said picking up my case for me and I knew this was it. I had to go and find my mate.

Even if I didn't want to.

**Fane **

Waiting was getting tedious. I knew there were a lot of packs coming but I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted this thing over and the fact that my home was hosting meant that I couldn't escape no matter where I went.

I knew though that this was necessary. I needed to find my mate so I knew that I could become alpha. So the council knew that I was ready. Even if inside I didn't think I was. I had to find her and make her want to fall in love with me even though I knew many of the women today would be resistant against me and many of the other males.

When the last of the guests arrived from Texas I knew there were many potential women who I could fall for. Perhaps even want to mate with. Being wolves all of them were stunning and I knew many would want me to be with them. Being with the son of an alpha such as my father was likely to give social standing to any family.

I would just have to hope the council thought I was worthy of a match.

**Thanks for reading please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter is mainly Fane with a little Jacque put in. In this chapter the story will seem clearer to...well I hope so anyway...keep those reviews coming in guys.**

**(Sorry about the wait I have been ill and then called into work and this is the first time I have been able to write. Hope you like it) **

**Jacque **

Arriving to the mansion that belonged to the Romanian pack was strange. It looked similar to our own home but different at the same time. On the outside it looked the same, the long drive and large Iron gates, but it felt different. Foreign.

You couldn't fault the place's beauty though. Our car drove up the drive and I got a view of the grounds to the side of the house. Even in the dark you could see that there was a huge field followed by forest and I could hear the running water which meant somewhere there should be a lake. It was beautiful.

"WOW! Look at this place" Jen smiled and her and Sally began mumbling. I wanted to be happy I really did, only I couldn't be. Not right now. Not when I was ages away from home and was about to be given to some man-wolf that I had never even seen let alone met.

One by one we all got out of the car Jen, obviously, pushing out first. I was the last out. The members of my pack that had been sent with me stood beside me as we looked up to the mansion. Up close it seemed a lot more daunting and scary and I found myself clutching Sally's hand to seek comfort as we walked into the house and into a brightly lit hallway.

We were met there by a woman and man who I knew to be the alpha and alpha female of the Romanian pack. Vasile and Alina Lupei.

"Welcome guests" Vasile smiled and I found myself edging towards the front wanting to represent my home. I knew our Alphas son was there but as his beta, or his would have been beta, I wanted to be by his side.

"Thankyou for your hospitality Vasile" Krita, our alphas son, smiled and Vasile nodded back to him.

"I am sure you have all had a long journey. Now your rooms are on the second floor along the 1st left corridor, your names are on the doors" he smiled and everyone nodded and mumbled their thanks. Everyone was tired and we all wanted our beds. We all walked upstairs and began to look for our rooms.

I just hoped I found mine quickly so I could get some sleep before this nightmare began.

**Sally **

Finding these rooms were hard. Everyone was everywhere and no one knew exactly how it had been organised. All I knew was that one side of the hall was for girls and the other side was for boys.

Some people had already found their rooms but most of us were still helplessly looking on doors. I had decided to break away from the main group and look further down the corridor to see if there were any more rooms. Only I was too distracted by the room numbers and names to look where I was going and I walked straight into someone.

"Oh! sorry" i appologised and looked up to see the most amazing, drool worthy guy I had ever seen.

"Its okay, are you lost?"He asked and I suddenly found that I couldnt speak.

"I uh I'm" I stuttered and Jacque walked down towards me stopping when she saw Costin.

"Uhm Sal, we found our room" she told me and I nodded walking towards her blushing.

"Again sorry" I appologised to the guy and ran off to Jacque pulling her with me too embarased to even stay looking at him. I had just made a fool of myself in front of such a hot guy.

All I wanted to do now was go to bed. Only Jacque didnt take me to our room. She took us into the Alphas bedroom. There was the rest of our pack. Every single person that had been forced here was sitting waiting for us.

"We need to talk" Jacque said and sat down beside the Alpha taking her place as his beta. I sighed and sat beside Jen as they began to talk. Slowly we talked through a plan that would mean we could possibly go home and avoid this.

**Fane **

The next morning everyone was up bright and early to meet the was my first chance to actually see all of the councils choices for me and which packs they belonged we all gathered in the large occasions room of my home it was clear to see the pack divides. Packs who normally did not get on stayed far away from each other and all of the neutural packs stayed in the middle but were still huddled into groups.

The largest of all the packs was the Serbian pack. They had brought with them thirteen unmated males and seventeen unmated females which had to be some kind of record. Then there was the small number coming from the Texas pack. There were eight males and only three females each of them strikingly beautiful. Although my eyes were drawn to the one who had the fiery hair. She was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Although she seemed to be the least impressed. She did not look around in wonder like the others did. She walked forward her eyes focused on something in front of her. It reminded me of some of the alphas in the pack and I began to wonder about her life back in Texas. I knew she was not an alpha or one of their children, I had met all of them before this. However she could be a beta. I had not yet all of them.

I now looked forward to it.

Movement to my left broke my track of thought and I turned to see the council walking onto the balcony and sit down looking at all of us. Everyone turned to them and went silent as the head of the council, Liam Greyson, stood up and began to speak.

"Welcome young wolves and Alphas. As you know you are here to participating in the Mating Day ceremony. You will live here, in the home of the Romanian pack for the next week and on Sunday you will recieve notification from us, the council, as to who your mate is. You will be allowed to return home for one night, collect your belongings then return here for the Mating Day Ball to meet your mate before finally moving to his home to begin your mated life with each other" he told us and I looked over to the red head who had now stiffened. I could tell she was uncomfortable. Why?

Eliza Kretro was the next to stand up. She was the only female on the council and was greatly respected by all wolves. She stood tall and proud with grace. She had ice blonde hair and even from here I could see her eyes were an ice blue. She looked like a ruthless ice queen and in that moment I knew how she gained respect. She was terrifying.

"Now, the council feel that you should know the history of what we do here. About 10 years ago our breed was dying and there were barely any packs left. The great Luna had deserted us and we were no longer mating. It was difficult for us to survive many of us dying off from the constant wars and fighting that still divide our packs today. So we decided to change things. We brought together every unmated male and female from every pack who was over the age of eighteen to be mated and start building up our race back to its origianal glory. They Grey Wolves will be strong again and make the great Luna regret leaving us. We want to mend bridges with brothers and sisters and unite the packs making us stronger than ever. But for that we need you. Your willingness to help us and be mated. The strength to go through with what we ask you to do and the courage to start a new life away from everything you know to help us build a better future for you, your mate and your future pups" she said and many people clapped, including myself. Only some didnt. Many of them from the Texas pack including all of the females. They all stood there still watching the council. Even the alpha refused to clap.

Slowly everyone looked to them and wondered what was going on. Even I was confused. I knew many people were not happy about being brought here but never had a whole pack not shown respect to the council. Only they didnt seem to notice instead they dismissed us all without even looking in the packs direction. We were all sent away to prepare for the opening ball.

**Jacque **

After we left the hall we all went back up to Jonathons room like we had done the night before. Not reacting to the council had given us some attention but it needed to be bigger. The council needed to notice us. We wanted them to know we didnt want this.

"Okay so how do we make it better ?" Jen asked sitting on the bed beside me. It was a good question only I didnt know the answer to it.

Not yet anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOHHOOO new chapter is up but guys I need those reviews...come onn people ! **

**Fane **

Seven O'clock came around and every pack was in the occasion room. The idea was to meet every pack to get to know what they were all like. Only the only topic anyone would talk about was the texas pack earlier that morning. They all wanted to know why it had happened but no one was brave enough to ask them.

"It could be just defiance. There arent many of them so they are probably very close. They all must hate the idea of being here" my fathers beta, Decebel, told me. Decebel was a lot older than I was and should have already been mated by now but he had refused to go to any of the mating days until now. I didnt know why and I didnt really want to. I was just glad to have a friend there.

Tonight was about meeting people but all I wanted to do was avoid everyone. I wasnt in the mood. I just wanted my bed. It had been a long day.

However my mood suddenly brightened when the Texas packed were introduced. The red head stood beside the alphas son indicating she was in fact the daughter of the Beta. She looked amazing. She wore a green dress that clung to her body showing off every curve of her body.

The other two females from her pack looked amazing too. The blonde one wore a tight red dress which had a slit up one side exposing a lot of flesh and the brunette one wore a simple pink dress which clung at the top and flowed down the rest of her body. Only I couldn't really look at the other two. My eyes were fixed on the red head. I still didnt even know her name but I was attracted to her. She was beautiful. Especially when she was smiling like she was now. She was pure beauty and I hoped she was mine.

It was obvious from here that her Alpha was interested in her. The way he looked at her and smiled at her was like he was trying to impress her. you could see his feelings in his eyes and it made me want to kill him. She should have been on my arm so I could have looked at her that way. In fact I was looking at her that way and had done the first time I had seen her. She just hadnt noticed.

Which was why tonight I knew I had to make my move. Show my interest to my father and to the council. I wanted the red head and I hoped I would get her.

**Jacque **

I hated this dress.

It had been a gift from the council and I felt dirty wearing it. It also was too tight, it begged for attention when all I wanted to do was run and hide. Only I couldnt. There was nothing I could do. I knew I had to wear it or there would be outrage, and not the kind that we wanted. I sighed and helpessly tried to pull up the top of the dress so at least half of my breasts were hidden.

"Stop fussing. You look beautiful" Jonathon told me and I sighed. Jonathon was my future alpha and when he had asked me to go to this thing with him I knew I should have said no. But he was my friend and I was, theoretically, his beta so I had to. Even though I knew he was romantically interested in me. I had told him before it could never happen and not just because of this. I wanted something more.

My mate wouldn't be like Jonathon. Admittedly he was good looking but he was all about leadership and there was nothing else underneath there was nothing deeper than his desire to be an alpha. I wanted someone who was different. Like me. Someone who saw more than just the packs and the council. Someone who still believed in the old ways. In the great luna. That was what I wanted. And Jonathon just wasnt that.

"Dance with me?" Jonathon asked and I knew I should have said no. I should have just walked away and went to Jen and Sally. But that was rude and he was my friend. Besides one dance wouldnt hurt.

"Go ahead" I smiled and he nodded taking my arm and pulling me to the dancefloor. I looked behind me to see Jen was already drooling over some of the guys and Sally there pretending to fan her down and I smiled. My two best friends. They were like my sisters and I wouldnt live without them. We had been through too much together in the last 18 years to have it torn appart now. Like the time when Jen and I had started playfighting and Sally had to get in the middle to reassure Jens mother we werent actually going to kill eachother.

I didnt think I could handle it if they were taken away from me. It would be like loosing a part of myself. We were all connected and breaking that connection would break me and I was too scared and too determined not to let that happen. It couldnt happen. I would not let it.

Jonathon's arm going around my waist stopped my train of thought. He was smiling still as we danced only I knew I couldnt return those feelings. THere was no connection and I knew when I met my mate there would be one. Like fire blazing over my skin. Like I was drowning and my mate would be the only one to save me.

"You are thinking too hard. Just relax. Enjoy it" he told me and I sighed. That was Jonathon. Wanting me to relax while he worried about impressing the council. No way.

"I cant. I keep thinking that somewhere in here is a man who I will have to marry and I have no Idea who he is and that thought is unnerving" I told him and he smiled kissing my cheek making me stop.

"Relax" he whispered in my ear and pulled me closer to him.

"Jonathon what are -" I began but someone put a hand on Jonathons shoulder giving me a chance to get out of his arms.

"May I interrupt?" The man asked and Jonathon gracefully bowed out looking at the man with anger in his eyes. I could tell he had not wanted to. Which means this must have been a more powerful wolf than him.

The guy who had replaced Jonathon was good looking. He had dark hair that, in some light, looked black. He stood tall at about 6 ft 4 and I could see he was well muscled under his shirt.

I sighed and looked at the man baring my neck as I did to all the alphas. I had been right before. Jonathon had bowed out because this guy was powerful. I could feel it like electrisity as he took my hand. It poured off him like water and I knew he must have been an alpha for one of the bigger packs. None of the small pack alphas had that much power.

And that both terrified and excited me all at the same time.

"My name is Fane. Fane Lupei" He whispered in my ear as the music began and once again we were dancing. Only I wasnt really dancing.

I was trying to remember how to breathe.

**Sally**

As I looked around the huge hall I found myself secretly hoping the guy from the bedroom would be there. He was all that had filled my mind since I had met him and I couldnt help it. There was somethign about him and I wanted to know what it was.

But I didnt even know his name.

It didnt matter though I soon found him standing by the bar with a drink in his hand smiling as he spoke to another girl. My stomach twisted and gruesome images started to form in my head about me going and ripping the girls head off because she was there with him. But I decided that would not be appropriate. Not really.

I sighed and walked over and my stomach did flips as he looked away from the girl and his attention went to me as his smile grew. Oh wow that smile. It was ... amazing. My heart stopped and for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

"Hi" he smiled and turned to me completely dismissing the other girl.

"Hey" I smiled and blushed my hair falling in front of my face.

"You look amazing" he smiled and brushed the few stray strands out of my face and once again my heart stopped. This guy was gorgeous.

"Thankyou. So do you" I said a little breathlessly as he moved his fingers up my cheek and then down to my collar bone where he stopped and laid his hand flat. I knew it was the place where a wolf used to bite his mate under the love of the great luna. That didnt happen now. It made it too hard for the council to split up infertile couples.

"Sally right?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Your blonde friend. She called you when I met you last" He smiled and I laughed. I had completly forgotten about that.

"I never got your name "I told him and he laughed again.

"Costin. Costin Milkos. I am a member of the Romanian pack." He smiled and I nodded. The Romanian pack was the largest pack known to the wolves so I knew there would be a lot of them here.

"Nice name" I smiled and he laughed.

"Why thankyou miss Sally. Would you like to dance?" He asked extending his hand to me. I bit my lip and looked at Jen who had already found a hottie to dance with and I took his hand nodding.

"I would like that very much" I smiled and that smile grew as he pulled me onto the dancefloor.

I knew it then that he was the one. I just hoped the council did.

**Jen **

Both my chiccas had grabbed some totally hot werewolf meat and now it was my turn. There were pleanty of boys at the party but I didnt want boys. I didnt even want a guy. I wanted a man.

Only there was a lacking in those. I looked around aimlessly for someone worth my attention and whose attention I wanted in this bombshell dress and I could find a few possible candidates but no one took my breath away.

"Excuse me?" Someone said and I turned around and almost fell over. The most gorgeous man who I had ever laid my blue eyes on stood in front of me in all his glory. He was 6ft 4, my perfect height, and looked (pretty much) like a god. Wow had I got lucky.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him moving some of my blonde hair back out of my face.

"I came to tell you that you shouldnt get all those boys worked up. I will have to look after them once youve left if you keep on like the way you are" He told me and i frowned.

"Excuse me ?!" I snapped. Great the one hottie I had found actually worth my drool over was a jerk.

He smiled and pulled me to the edge of the hall that was covered in shadows and pushed me against the wall. I gasped and looked up at him as he leant over me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. This guy was hot. No he wasnt a guy. He was a man. My man!

"You heard me" he whispered and my heart sped up even more. That voice! It was like melted chocolate all over the chest of Orlando bloom. If you got what I meant.

"I did and I think there needs to be something else to make me stop those _boys. _Something more" I smiled and I knew my dress was making it hard for him. His hand was on the wall but his fingers were reaching out to touch the fabric of my dress. where it was cut up the side.

"You wont talk to them again. you wont flirt with them again" He told me and I bit my lip teasingly smiling up at him.

"Make me" I smiled and he growled before his lips slamed into mine.

Before I knew it me and this guy were going for it. His hands were all over me knotting in my hair and running along the fabric of my dress. I smiled and kissed knotted my hands in his hair refusing to let go.

"Wait...whats your name" He asked me and I smiled pulling back and looking up at the god who I had just been having technical mouth sex with. Now he wanted my name.

"Well it depends doesnt it" I laughed and he looked at me. His hands were still on my waist and I could feel the heat of them through my body which made me shiver.

"On..?" He asked impatiently.

"If we plan on doing this again" I told him and he smiled

"I would not do it only once lover" he told me and I smiled wider.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Adams" I told him putting my hands over his chest "And you"

"Decebel Angelechou" He told me and before I knew it his lips were back on mine pulling my legs up around him keeping me close.

I was in Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thankyou for all the views and the reviews but I still need more. This story literally takes Days between my college work and revision and I want to know how to make it better. I am also looking for A BETA reader for this story so if any one wants to help me out PM me it would be much appreciated.**

**Also I want you to know why it takes so long anyway. I cant just sit down and write I have to be in a mood for being creative and that is normally in the early hours of the morning only with working 9 hours a day it isnt always easy to stay awake but I am trying. For you lovely people I will try. **

Jacque.

I dreamt of him all night. Fane Lupei. I knew it. Even if I did only remember one dream.

_The two of us were here in his home walking along the gardens his hand in mine. I could smell all of the flowers as we walked through them and I found myself smiling. I looked around and smiled more we were in the centre of the gardens. Over us was an arch made of flowers. I gasped and smiled laughing a little._

_"You look happy" he told me and I almost melted into the concrete that I was walking on. His voice was so smooth and gorgeous I could almost imagine him whispering things into my ear._

_"I am happy" I replied trying to stop my rapidly spiraling thoughts. He smiled and I laughed a little. I was still so nervous around him. Partly because he looked like a god in both human and wolf form and partly because I knew I was no goddess. Not by any streatch of the imagination._

_"You know those thoughts are rubbish dont you" he told me stopping us where we were._

_"You know you arent supposed to be in my head dont you" I laughed and he laughed back pulling me into his arms._

_"You are a goddess that is worth 20 of me. I have somehow been blessed with you and I love you so much my heart would explode if I didnt tell you. " he told me and my heart stopped._

_"I love you too" I whispered and he put his hand in my hair smiling as he lowered his lips to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as his lips met mine and he kissed me._

_It wasnt a gentle kiss and I was kind of glad that we were alone. It was hot and needy and -_

"JACQUE!" Jens voice woke me up and brought me back into reality. I groaned and rolled over grabbing you the pillow. I didnt want to wake up I wanted to go back to the dream. Back to his arms because in my dream I could indulge in everything. But I knew it could never be real. I couldnt have that becaus Fane Lupei was not like that in reality. I knew he wasnt. He was probably hot headed snotty and rude. He had to be he was the most wanted guy here.

"Jacque get your ass up" She told me again and hit me with her own pillow. I groaned and looked at her.

"Why? What do you want?" I asked her and she laughed.

"We have to get up and be a part of ife remember. It is breakfast time" she smiled and I sat up at the idea of food. My stomach was hurting and I knew I was hungry.

Sally and Jen both looked at me then one another and burst out laughing.

"Seriously! Were you having a goo dream. No one wakes up that hungry" Sally laughed and I shook my head smiling a little.

"Well if it was a food dream it must have been pretty yummy to beat my dream because the only thing available on my menu was yummy-sex-packed-hot-as-hell-werewolf." Jen told us and I had to fight hard not to burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Only Jen would honestly tell us she had been dreaming about a guy.

At that point I began to feel guilty. I hadnt really thought about how the others felt being here. I had just known I didn't want to be. I had made them rebel when some of them would have been happy finding their mate. And I had got in the way.

"Guys, do you think I was right not agreeing to the council? I mean…you all sound pretty happy with the wolves here" I told them and they both looked at me.

"Look Jacque you don't want to be here. We get that and as a pack we stand behind you. We want your message to be heard because it is what you need. We are you're best friends and we will always stand beside you. " Sally told me hugging me. As usual Sally was the one to comfort me. Jen was good at it but Sally did it in a way that hurt that little bit less. Jen had hum our on her side and tended to make you laugh about yourself only to realize you had been insulted a moment later.

"I know that Sal, but at the same time you all seemed pretty happy last night" I told her getting up and beginning to change into a pair of tight fitted jeans and a top, that was blue with a very revealing neckline (nothing too Jen but just enough).

"We are, but at the beginning we weren't and even now I am scared. The council should not force this upon people and they should not sit there high and mighty choosing our lives for us. That is something everyone agrees on" She told me and I nodded hugging her.

"Hey the Nympho needs love too!" Jen told us in a fake whine and we laughed pulling her into the hug. We stayed there for a good minute or two…until my stomach rumbled and reminded us we were in fact missing breakfast.

"Come on let's eat" Jen smiled and we all walked down to the dining hall not having a clue where we were going but just following the smell of food.

When we walked into the dining hall the first person I saw was Fane and I instantly blushed. His eyes were on me and all I could remember was my dream. My cheeks were burning and I knew that they must have been scarlet.

I tried to distract myself on something else. The food. It all smelt so good. There were croissants, bacon and about 200 other types of breakfast.

"Woah some one was busy" Jen told me laughing as she piled her plate high. I laughed and did the same I was starved .

"Lets chow down ladies" Jen smiled as we all walked away from the food and looked for our pack.

We all went and sat down with my pack who were sitting on the same table as female members of the Serbian pack. I sat down and pretty much ignored all conversation until I heard a voice. His voice.

"Excuse me Ladies do you know where my father has gone?" Fane asked and I almost melted in my seat. I didn't look up because once again I was blushing and I knew I must have looked like a pig eating all that food.

It was made worse by the fact that I could feel Fane's eyes on me. I could feel them looking at my cheeks and I almost thought I felt them drop for a second and look at the neckline of my shirt and the exposed skin there. But I had to be fooling myself Fane Lupei didn't and couldn't be looking at me like that.

"No sorry Fane…have you seen Katerina lately?" One of the Serbian females asked and I froze as I heard him take a quick breath. He was hiding something.

"No sorry Delilah" he said and sighed looking at me once more. This time I looked up and we made eye contact again. His eyes were burning as if the blue had melted and turned into flames. He was angry I could tell. But why?

I sighed as he walked away and shook my head going back to my food. But I stayed listening in to the conversation that was going on around me.

"He is gorgeous" a girl said and murmurs erupted around the table.

"Katerina is so lucky. To get to mate to that" another added and I stopped.

"Wait he is already mated?!" That was Jens voice. It was sceptical and judging. I could tell she didn't believe them.

"Yeah, him and Katerina Jacova, our Alphas daughter. Apparently their fathers have thought them a match for a long time so they are persuading the council to mate them together" the girl who had been talking to Fane, Delilah.

"But Jacque wasn't he dancing with you last night?" Jonathon asked and my head snapped up to look at him. Couldn't he shut his mouth for a minute?

"Yes." I ground out looking at him. The look on his face told me he knew what he was doing. He wasn't trying to drop me in it but Fane…well I didn't know. Jonathon didn't like him.

"I am sure he meant nothing by it. He has already brought her a ring. So it is all set " Delilah smiled looking at Jonathon.

I shook my head and left the table walking out of the hall. I thought I was going to be sick. The idea that I had began to like him. That he had made me smile and laugh last night. The fire I felt when I looked at him and when he touched me was gone. It had been drowned out. As soon as I was out of the hall I ran to my room and got back into bed. I wanted to go back to this morning to my dream. But nothing would come. I was left alone in the darkness.

**Fane **

When I saw Jacque running up the stairs I knew something was wrong. I wanted to follow her but I had to talk to my father all this rubbish about a ring I had given to Katerina. No. I hadn't. Katerina and her father had asked me to mate with her but I didn't want to. I wanted to see who the council was best for me.

I had brought a ring and other pieces of jewelry but they were not for her. No way. Katerina wasn't my mate. She couldn't be. I had thought once she could be. She was pretty and funny and I could see myself happy with her. But there was no spark. Nothing compared to what I felt with Jacque. The spark I felt with her was like nothing I had felt before.

She was beautiful. Last night I had laid awake for at least 2 hours just thinking of her in that dress. Part of my mind had wondered what had been underneath the dress but I didn't want to think that about Jacque. She was innocent and delicate. I couldn't see her like that.

"Mr Lupei?" A male voice asked and I turned around and looked at the guy. It was Jonathon. The Alphas son from the Texas pack.

"Jonathon right ?" I asked and I knew this could not be good. I knew he fancied Jacque. I could see it in his eyes. I knew he was at the table. Crap. This was not going to be good.

"What is this about you and Katerina? Last night you were all over Jacque" He told me and I could hear the accusation in his voice. Ugh great. A territorial wolf who wanted to claim Jacque and blame me.

"Katerina and I are none of your concern. Yes, I did dance with Jacque and I enjoyed myself. Katerina is a friend" I told him looking at him and he shook his head at me.

"Don't play her!" he snapped and walked off shoving me.

Great. Now I had more to worry about. Telling Katerina I didn't want to marry her and somehow proving to this idiot I wasn't the kind of guy he was telling me I was.

Fantastic.


	5. Chapter 5 (part one)

**Hey guys I am trying out something new and I am not entirely sure that it is going to work but I will try. I have set up my aunts old computer to my tv and have no internet access on it so it should mean that I can not be distracted anymore. However I know that I am easily distracted and it could still take a while.**

**I also have a point to make. I know some people on fan fiction believe that the stories on here should be taken from a moment of the book or all the information should be exactly the same. But to me that would make things boring around here. I am sorry if you do not like my stories but I know some people do. Sorry if I offend anyone but this is something I have had on both accounts of mine and I know others have had it too. **

**Okay now after that rant I can continue on with the story. **

**Jacque**

The next event was supposed to be a hunt but I didn't want to go. I knew he would be there. Fane. His fiancé would probably be there too and that would have just made it worse. I couldn't get my mind off that dream. It had all seemed so real. So possible. Like that could have actually been me and him...

But I knew it couldn't be now. I wasn't going to carry on dreaming and thinking about a man who was already taken. I wasn't that kind of girl. I couldn't be.

Only there was one problem...I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him.

**Vasile **

When fane came to me to say he was upset would have been an understatement. A huge one. His eyes were glowing and I could see that the wolf inside of him was getting ready to take over. Something must have really angered him to have caused this.

"Son what is wrong?" I asked looking at him concerned. Fane was normally playful amnd collected this was completely out of character.

"She needs to stop telling people we are engaged and so does her father" he told me breathlessly. The rage was obvious even in his voice.

"Katerina ?" I asked but I already knew the answer. Yes.

"She has told her entire pack we are to be married and that all of this is just for show. A girl who I spoke to today said that she thought you and Katerinas father had paid of the council!" He snapped but I could hear the rage leaving slightly.

"Fane this stuff goes around you know that I would never make you mate with someone. It has to be your choice. Whatever you have heard you need to forget." I told him. Right then I wasn't his father. I was his alpha speaking to the wolf and not the man. The wolf was the one that was out of control and that was what made the situation all the more dangerous.

"They told her father. The she-wolf who caught my eye last night" he snapped and all of a sudden it became clear. Fane had been searching for a way to talk to her and unfortunately for him she had been sitting with the wrong group of people.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Was no time, once she had heard it all she got up and left the room. I went after her but her alpha got in the way" he snarled and I could tell that already he could not stand this alpha.

"Fane you need to relax okay. This will solve nothing and you know it. Go and get ready for the hunt and see if you can speak to her there. She will understand. She had you all caught up last night. It was the best I had seen you since you were a pup. You cant let this one get away." I told him and I saw the wolf fade from his eyes.

"Thankyou" he nodded and bared his neck to me out of both thanks and respect. It wasn't something he usually did. I didn't like him doing it he was my son and much like my mate my equal.

"I will speak to Thad and Katerina and get them to stop this nonsense son." I told him and Fane nodded turning and walking off.

**(Authors note : Sorry if I confuse people with this and the last chapter the girl was making it all up about Vasile and was just trying to ward Jacque off of Fane) **

I sat back down and sighed. How had things gotten this far. Yes at one point Fane and Katerina had been seen to be the perfect couple but it had soon transpired that all Fane wanted from her was friendship. How it had escalated this far was beyond my comprehension but I knew I would have to sort it out.

**Jen **

This whole Jacque and Fame thing was so confusing. She had danced with him, liked him and even dreamt about him and then it turns out the fur ball was already ENGAGED! What a knuckle head! Only Sallys constant pleading stopped me from going to him and cutting off his wolf parts, and I didn't mean his tail, with a spoon.

I was in mid rage when Decebel came walking up to me. Great more man-wolf-testosterone to deal with. Oh well at least this hot thang was all mine. Yummy.

"Why am I hearing people saying stay away from you if I want to keep my pride and Joy in tact?" he asked me and I sighed looking at him in all of his very lovely deliciousness.

"One, shouldn't it be pride and joy as I am sure there should be two other little round things down there and two, did you know fane the asshole furball was engaged?" I asked him and by the shocked look on his face I could tell the answer was no. Either that or me mentioning his private area was all too much for him.

"One, hush your mouth before I decide to take something you say offensively and bend you over my knee and two, I knew that katerina wanted him to be her mate but I was unaware that they were already engaged. I mean, Vasile would have told me. I am his Beta" he said and I nodded my mind still too focused on the image of being bent over his knee rather than the second thing he said.

"Hey Jen, we need to go get the 411 from Jaque" Sally told me and I wanted so much for me and Dec to be alone just then so I could make some witty smart ass remark but I knew Jacque needed me.

"Right you are Sal. Bro's before Hoes and unfortunately Dec this does mean that in this situation you arte the hoe" I told him and he looked at me and I could see that he was thinking about what I had said only I couldn't stick around due to the fact I was being pulled away by Sally.

I could see that Dec wanted to speak to me still and I wanted to speak to him. The night before had been so amazing and I wanted to spend more time with him. So I mouthed one word... _later_.

**Jonathon **

The hunt tonight should be fun. We didn't really get a lot of range in coldspring so hunting out here in a huge forest would be something new entirely.

But at that point my mind couldn't focus on fun I was worried about Jacque. Since breakfast I had not seen her and I knew why. For some reason she had fallen for the Prince of the Romanian pack and he had broken her. It made me angry. Jacqueline was not only the sweetest most caring, beautiful, woman I knew she was also the girl who I hoped would one day gift me with her heart and I didn't want him getting in the way of that. She was mine. She could trust me.

I sighed and paced my bedroom. Back home I had always been to shy to approach her. Other females were no problem. But Jacqueline she was something different. Something more. She was my Beta and everyone knew we should be together. It was practically decided. So why did she insist on falling for him.

I knew she didn't want love outside of home, she wanted to stay with her parents and I could give her that. She could stay at home look after our pups and be near her mother and father as much as she wanted. Fane lupei couldn't give her that.

**Decebel **

It had been three hours since I had last seen Jennifer. I wanted to talk to her about the hunt tonight something didn't fel right about it. There were whispers of past hunts that hadn't been all that they had seemed and I had a feeling that this hunt would have been the same. I didn't want herhurt. The wolf within me told me to keep her safe at all costs and the man agreed with the wolf. She was ours to protect and look after not anyone elses.

When Jennifer came back down I wanted to march her back upstairs and bend her over my knee. She had changed from her respectful Jeans and t-shirt into a very low cut short dress.

"You like?" she asked me and I growled in response. I knew many of the men behind her were looking at her ass. The ass that now belonged to me.

"Jennifer you should go back upstairs and change" I told her and I knew my eyes were glowing because there was a threatening note to my voice.

"Awh Decy baby are you getting a bit possessive" she asked me putting her hands on my chest. I wanted to growl.

"Yes...now go change" I snapped and I watched as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"Hmm make me" she smiled and that was it. I smashed my lips into hers in a kiss that made everyone else in the room look away. She moaned into my mouth and I rumbled as I backed her up against the wall so her gorgeous behind was now safely covered from any wondering eyes.

"You...make...me...so...so." I growled between kisses but she wrapped her legs around me keeping me from saying anything else.

"I think you two had better stop before you decide that it is appropriate to undress eachother" someone said and I stopped and turned around to see Jenifers two friends standing their.

"Urgh you guys ruin all my fun you know that" she snapped at them and I laughed setting her back down on the floor and running a hand through my hair.

"All I am saying is that we need to get to this hunt and although you do normally undress befoe you phase you normally do it alone!" Sally said and all three girls laughed but my worry was already coming back.

"Jennifer..about this hunt...you three need to stay together. If anything goes wrong hide and wait for me. I have a bad feeling about this one" I told her kissing her head and she nodded somewhere deep down she was feeling the same uneasy feelings that I was.

"Come on lets go" Jacque said "I want to get this over with"

And so did I.

**Fane**

When I got to the site where the hunt was supposed to begin I noticed a lack of females. All of them were missing.

"Welcome, as you can tell your female companions are missing tonight. That is because tonights hunt will not be one where you will be chasing after rabbits or deer. Oh no tonight your prey is the very females you have been admiring for the last few days. You will need to hunt them out, catch them and bring them back here. If you do this they are your reward. You will have their company for the next 24 hours. They will share your rooms and your food. You will be responsible for them as if they were your mate. You can pick which female you want but if another male gets her first that is your own bad luck. At the sound of the howl you may go" we were told and many wolves growled. We knew the females would not have agreed to this. They would be furious and none would want to be caught.

As we heard the howl I had only one word in my head. Shit.

**Jacuqe. **

We were being hunted!

"Ahh hell no. I am not letting some horny werewolf man thing come and chase my tail nu uh!" Jen snapped and I smiled at my friend as usual she had managed to put into words what we were all thinking.

"You have no choice we begin in 2 minutes" The elder told us. It was dark so none of us could see their face.

I growled a little and then just sighed. I knew there was nothing I could do.

People began to take the 2 minute warning as a sign to phase into their wolf forms. I sighed and sat on the floor and began to phase. I didn't want to but I knew it would be harder for me if I stayed in human form. My wolf was fast and I could tell that she wanted to get away as badly as I did. Neither of us wanted to be forced into the company of a wolf who we didn't know. It was wrong and I wouldn't do it. I would find a good place and hide where no one would find me. No way was some wolf going to "Claim" me. Even if it was only for 24 hours.

The elder howled and every instinct kicked in. I took off running. A part of me wondered if I should have stayed with Jen and Sally but both of them had gone when I looked back so I hoped that they were safe and that they were going to hide like I planned to.

I knew the males were on their way and that I had to move. My feet pounded against the forest floor as I fought my way through the dense underbushes to get away. Some of the branches made scratches against my skin but I couldn't care, I had to be free. The fear that I had felt when I had first been made to come here was back and the idea of belonging to someone even for one night was awful.

I could hear paws on the ground behind me and I could tell they weren't female so I ran faster. They wouldn't catch me. I would make sure of it.

I came to a river and stopped I didn't know the boundaries of this land and I knew if I crossed it I could be in real danger. However if I crossed they would loose my scent and they wouldn't know where to go next.

I shook my head I wouldn't cross it. I couldn't there could be worse things out there like hunters and guns. So instead I ran to the right and towards some rocks and that was when I realised I had made a mistake. The rocks were a dead end and the only way around them was to go over them or to go back the way you came and that was not an option for me.

I growled and ran along the edge of the rocks trying to see if there was a gap anywhere. However there wasn't and I knew the wolf was getting closer.

I turned the corner and stopped standing there were two wolves. Both of them turned their heads to look and me and both smiled. I didn't recognise either of them and they weren't the wolf that had been following me. That wolf was coming from behind me chasing me.

The wolves began to walk towards me and I growled at them warning them to stay away but neither of them wanted to listen. I growled again but they kept coming closer.

_I was in shit! _

**I cut this one short due to writers block... so this is part one ... part two is in progress **


End file.
